La Frontera Final
by Wr-Sebas04
Summary: Ash llega a la final de la Liga pokémon, pero Alain a sido derrotado por un nuevo oponente. ¿Cual es el origen del poder que oculta este individuo? El paletino librará el combate más difícil desde que inició su viaje y "La batalla de las Sincronizaciones" quedará para siempre en las memorias de Kalos.


El último encuentro, la final de la Liga Kalos se llevaba a cabo, luego de que en el día anterior Sawyer y Alain fuesen eliminados en las reñidas semifinales.

A diferencia del día anterior, esta vez todo el estadio se encontraba en completo silencio, la lluvia caía insesante sobre el mismo.

El público no ovacionaba a ningún competidor, mas bien se quedaron paralíticos con lo que veían.

Las caras estupefactas por no comprender como podía existir tanta diferencia entre los finalistas.

El escenario que se supone era de temática hierba, se transformó en un desolado campo de tierra y rocas desprendidas.

BUUMMMM

Otra explosión y un pokémon caído.

Inclusive el comentarista del encuentro ya dejó de encontrar las palabras para describir el escenario.

En un lado del campo de batalla, se encontraba de rodillas, brazos caídos y algunas heridas leves el entrenador de chaqueta azul, representante de Kanto.

Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, mirando con enfado a su oponente.

Del otro lado, el representante de Sinnoh, con camisa blanca y chaleco gris, pantalones azules, tenis rojos y bujanda roja atada al cuello, Lion.

Mirando con confianza a su oponente, viendo como la lluvia limpiaba su sucio rostro mientras este se levantaba con esfuerzo.

Alzando su brazo, Ash regresaba a un muy lastimado Goodra, mientras un Haxorus tenía una sonrisa burlona al ver la escena.

-¿Aún tienes fuerzas para seguir? - Dijo Lion mirando serio a los ojos de Ash.

Ash solo dió una mirada de mayor frustación apretando los dientes.

-¡Regresa Haxorus! - Lion regresaba su pokémon.

-¡Sal a luchar Roserade!

Con una elegante reverencia, hizo presencia el tipo planta.

Sacando la pokeball de su último pokémon, Ash dio un vistazo a su derecha.

En el suelo a su lado yacía Pikachu, con partes de su pelaje quemado y lastimado, se encontraba casi inconsiente y sin poder levantarse si quiera a mirar a su entrenador.

De inmediato Ash apartó la mirada de una escena que no quería ver.

-¡Tsk... Vamos Greninja! - El pokémon ninja hacía su tradicional entrada cruzado de brazos.

-Debo reconocer que lanzar Danza Lluvia al último momento fue ideal, dejarás todo el combate en ese Greninja -Argumentaba Lion para luego fijarse directamente en Ash y sus pokémon visibles.

-*Pensar que ese Pikachu empató con Luxray* - Susurró para sí.

-No diré que eres débil, porque no lo eres.

Simplemente nunca tuviste la fuerza suficiente para derrotarme, creo que ni siquiera para vencer a Alain.

El dió una mejor pe...

-¡¡CÁLLATE!! - Ash explotó de ira al oír estas palabras, apretaba sus puños y su rostro mostraba furia mientras apretaba los dientes.

Lion un poco sorprendido procedió volviendo a su mirada seria.

-Tienes razón... ¡Roserade Danza Pétalo! - Un fuerte viento entró al campo, y con él pétalos de energía rosa.

Pronto se formó un tornado de pétalos alrededor del tipo planta, haciendo este un golpe en el aire, rápidamente el ataque se dirigió a Greninja.

-¡Greninja usa Doble Equipo y procede con Shuriken de Agua! - Decía un exaltado Ash.

El ataque fue recibido solo por una copia de las varias creadas por el tipo agua.

Estas luego dieron un salto en el aire, arrojando un montón de shurikens directo a Roserade.

Ni el pokémom tipo planta o su entrenador se inmutaron ante tal acción.

Roserade cruzó sus brazos en X y un aura extraña blanca lo envolvió.

Los volvió a abrir con violencia y una gran ola de viento y pétalos barrió todo el campo.

Tanto copias como shurikens desaparecieron hasta que múltiples impactos del ataque dieron en Greninja, este cayó impactando el suelo.

El viento y polvo levantado, obligaron a Ash a cubrirse con su brazos y soportar el vendaval.

Al asentarse el humo y polvo, Lion y su pokémon se sorprendieron de lo que vieron.

Greninja se encontraba al lado de Roserade, a punto de atacar.

-¡As aéreo! - Grito Ash.

Con al energía blanca en extremidades, Greninja dió una fuerte patada a Roserade, mandándolo a impactar contra una roca partiendo la misma.

-¡Ahora usa Cor...!

El movimiento de Greninja era interrumpido por una corriente púrpura, causandole mucho dolor.

-*¡Veneno!* - Pensó Ash apretando los dientes.

Mientras.

Roserade volvía a incorporarse con algo de esfuerzo y algunos raspones.

-¡Usa Gigadrenado! - Ordenó veloz Lion.

Apuntando con ambos brazos al tipo agua, un aura verde rodeo ambos pokémon.

Casi al instante, rayos verdes se enlazaron de Greninja a Roserade, provocándo al primero un grito del dolor que sentía.

Ash veía con los ojos bien abiertos e impotente la escena sin saber que hacer.

Las heridas sanaron y la energía del tipo planta incremento.

Caso contrario de Greninja quien apenas podía mantenerse de incapié, con la energía robada y el veneno exparsiéndose por su cuerpo.

-Se acabó... ¡Rayo Solar! - Señalo Lion tras ver la lamentable situación tanto de pokémon como entrenador rivales.

Roserade solo apuntó uno de sus brazos al envenenado rival, abriéndose un poco los pétalos en su flor, comenzó a cargar de a poco la energía.

Ash había dejado de apretar los puños, agachó la cabeza y dejó que la lluvia camuflase las lágrimas que caían de su rostro.

-*No importa...no importa que tan bien lo haga* - Decía en voz baja Ash - *Jamás lograré ganar la Liga... y mucho menos esta*.

A él le quedan otros tres pokémon...tal vez deba dejar que esto termine pronto*

-¿¡¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!?

Una voz femenina rompió el silencio del estadio.

¿¡Vas a terminar de una forma tan humillante!? ¡Ese no es el Ash que conozco!

La muchacha continuó gritando.

¡El que conozco pelea hasta el final por sus sueños! ¡Por más imposibles que sean!

¡Si no lo vas a hacer por ti...! - su voz se rompía en sollozos - ¡Hazlo... hazlo por quienes pusimos nuestras metas en tí... hazlo... hazlo por mí!

-¡Ánimo Ash! ¡Puedes hacerlo! - Sonaba el grito de un líder de gimnasio.

-¡Confiamos en tí Ash! - Una niña pequeña.

 _*¡No te rindas!*_

 _*¡Demuestranos tu valía!*_

 _*¡Ahora o nunca!*_

 _*¡No pagué mi boleto por un duelo cantado!*_

Poco a poco las voces ovacionando llenaron por completo el estadio, saliendo al final un último grito:

-¡¡¡VAAAMMOOOS ASH!!!

-¿..? - Lion miraba con cierta sorpresa el evento.

-Fuu... - suspiró.

Supongo que soy el malo, ¡Termina Roserade!

El rayo de luz fue disparado, al impactar contra un inmóvil Greninja se creo una gran explosión.

Todo parecía finalizado con ese ataque, pero se notó un extraño evento.

-¡¡..!! - Lion notó que las gotas que caían de la lluvia, se empezaban a reunir en torno al centro de la explosión.

Poco a poco un vórtice se iba creando.

El chico de bufanda se enfocó rápidamente en Ash.

Se encontraba totalmente erguido con un puño en su pecho, una mirada determinada se volvía sombría con la posición de su gorra.

-¡Roserade retrocede y usa Púas tóxicas! - Con preocupación en su rostro, Lion comprendió lo que pasaba.

El tipo planta dió un salto en retroceso, y disparó las púas que se dispersaron por todo el campo.

No fue grata la sorpresa que se llevaron pokémon y entrenador al ver cada una de estas ser destruidas en explosiones de vapor, antes de tocar suelo.

Tan pronto aterrizó, Roserade vió una silueta de luz pasando atravez de él.

Un segundo después, una explosión de vapor lo atrapó a él.

 _¡Roserade ya no puede continuar!_ \- Eran las palabras del juez de encuentro, quien se ocultaba tras unas rocas al ver al tipo planta totalmente inconsciente en el piso.

-Muchas gracias Serena... no.. gracias a todos...- Las palabras de Ash llamaban la atención de su oponente.

Frente a él, la luminosa silueta de Greninja se detuvo y se formó un fuerte vórtice de agua.

Mientras la luz que lo envolvía empezó a romperse poco a poco mientras, el agua se concentraba en su espalda.

¡¡Combatiré dando todo hasta el final!!

¡Mis pokémon son débiles cuando yo lo soy! ¡Pero eso se acabó!

Durante un instante, los ojos de Ash y Greninja brillaron.

Levantando en sincronía sus puños en alto, se reveló finalmente la forma más poderosa de Greninja.

-Finalmente...- Habló Lion.

Extendiendo su brazo adelante señalando a su rival, de una desafiante mirada y sonrisa dijo:

¡Por fin me mostraras tu poder verdadero Ash Ketchum! - Habiendo regresado a Roserade, sacó una pokeball.

-¡Adelante Haxorus! - Un rugido potente fue la entrada del tipo dragón.

-¡Usa Enfado! - ordenó Lion.

Las pupilas se volvieron rojas, mientras un aura púrpura rodeo al pokémon, rompiendo el suelo se impulso a gran velocidad hacia Greninja.

-¡Doble Equipo! - Reaccionó Ash.

Haxorus golpeó cada una de las copias con gran rapidez y poder.

-¡As Aéreo! - Las copias restantes se lanzaron contra el lagarto dragón.

Este último de un gran golpe eliminó a todas frente suyo, sin encontrar al original.

Desde atrás y saltando a la altura de la cabeza, Greninja conectó una potente patada lateral, haciendo retroceder a Haxorus.

Este recuperado del impacto, se mostró molesto por recibir dicho ataque.

-¡Shuriken de Agua! - Greninja arrojó el shuriken gigante mientras corría hacia Haxorus.

-¡Pulso Dragón! - Abriendo la boca y con un rugido salió la energía púrpura en forma de dragón.

Al chocar ambos ataques originaron una densa nube de polvo y humo.

-¡Ahora Greninja! - Grito Ash.

De la nube de humo, salió Greninja con la intención de golpear al dragón. Pero se sorprendió un poco al ver que este se encontraba mucho más atrás, con energía acumulándose en su boca.

-¡¿Crees que no vi tu pelea contra Sawyer?! - Dijo Lion con una mirada burlona - ¡Pulso Dragón! - Señaló.

El ataque fue lanzado exitosamente.

-Contaba con ello - Sonrió Ash.

¡¿Qué rayos?!

La sorpresa fue grande, al ver como el rayo atravesaba una simple copia.

-¡Shuriken de Agua!

Fue muy tarde para cuando Lion y su pokémon vieron con los ojos bien abiertos como dos shurikens gigantes caían del cielo directo a Haxorus.

Una gran explosión azul se creó en el lugar.

Al asentarse el polvo, Haxorus estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

 _¡Haxorus no puede continuar! ¡Greninja gana! -_ Eran las palabras del juez.

Las ovaciones del público indicaban claramente su favorito.

-Supongo que te subestime Ash...

...Sigamos bailando - Terminó Lion con una sonrisa algo sombría al devolver a su noqueado pokémon.

¡A luchar Leavanny! - Salió el tipo planta/insecto.

¡Hojas Navaja!

-¡Corte!

Ordenaron ambos entrenadores haciendo que sus pokémon entrasen en un duelo de "espadas".

Los movimientos de Greninja y Ash estaban en casi sincronía, tomando ventaja sobre Leavanny.

Lion al ver esto dijo en voz baja:

-*Es hora de mostrar que no son los únicos*.

Cerrando los ojos, un aura verde envolvió tanto su cuerpo como el de Leavanny.

Al abrirlos estos cambiaron de color negro a verde y parecieron brillar junto a su pokémon.

Empezó a moverse con movimientos cada vez más similares a la lucha del tipo planta, haciendo que este igualase a Greninja en el duelo.

Durante un momento, se vió como la imagen tanto de entrenador y pokémon se sincronizaron totalmente.

Al ver esto, Ash quedó impactado, haciendo que Greninja también se distrajese.

El rival aprovechando esto consiguió un golpe certero, haciendo retroceder al tipo agua/siniestro varios metros.

El dolor compartido hizo que Ash se vuelva enfocar en el combate.

-¡Tijera X! - Dijo Lion cruzando los brazos de la misma manera que su pokémon.

-¡Doble Equipo! - reaccionó Ash.

-¡Tsk..! - Renegaba el rival de ver tanto ese movimiento.

El ataque de Leavanny había fallado y ahora se encontraba en medio de múltiples imagénes de Greninja.

-¡Corte! - Aprovechó la situación Ash, imitando el agarre de kunai.

-¡Protección! - Extendió brazos tanto entrenador y pokémon.

El ataque de todos los clones chocó contra el escudo, pero solo uno alteró el mismo.

-¡Cuchillada! - El tipo planta levanto el escudo, y rápidamente acertó un violento corte en el tipo agua.

Este último pudo cubrirse a tiempo con sus brazos, pero igualmente retrocedió varios metros.

Ash sufrió la herida, y esta se reflejó en un corte largo en su brazo.

-¡Shuriken de Agua! - gritó el paletino.

-¡Hojas Navaja! - Leavanny partió a la mitad el shuriken ocasionando que explotase sin causar daño.

Sin perder tiempo, el tipo insecto salió de la nube de humo por el peligro que representaba.

Con la vista sincronizada, entrenador y pokémon vieron primero frente suyo.

Al enfocar la vista un poco más arriba, vieron una múltitud de Greninjas en el aire.

Lion reconoció tal escena.

-¡Con todo nuestro poder! ¡Shuriken de Agua!

Todas las copias se desvanecieron en energía y unieron al único Shuriken del original, haciendo que este incrementase enormemente su tamaño.

-¡Protección! - Dijo Lion, al mismo tiempo que el Shuriken fue lanzado contra "ellos".

El escudo de energía era mucho más grande de lo usual.

La barrera se rompió al mismo tiempo que bloqueo el impacto, ocasionando una explosión en el aire.

Mientras los restos del escudo caían como los cristales rotos.

Lion quizo adelantarse a Ash.

-¡Ahora usa Tijera...!

Era interrumpido por un grito proveniente de los rivales.

-¡¡Aaaaahhhhh!!

Del cielo a una vertiginosa velocidad, Greninja caía como un meteorito y propinó un poderoso puño de As Aéreo en el mentón del bicho/planta.

El ataque se reflejó también en Lion, quien con los ojos blanqueados y la cabeza inclinada a un costado, parecía haber recibido el ataque.

El impactó fue tan fuerte que detuvo la lluvia durante un segundo, destrozando el terreno en el sitio de impacto.

Una vez se disipó el polvo, Leavanny estaba semi enterrado en el suelo.

 _¡Leavanny ya no puede seguir luchando! ¡Greninja gana!_

Lion había caído en un pie, y se reincorporaba poco a poco mientras se limpiaba sonriendo un poco de sangre de su boca.

-Su sincronización es bastante fuerte - Dijo al ver unos notablemente cansados Ash y Greninja, quienes se esforzaban por recobrar el aliento.

-No me había divertido tanto desde que luché contra un campeón - Sacaba con cuidado una pokéball mientras regresaba a Leavanny.

Ash no tomó mucha importancia de sus palabras, puesto que en ese momento nada afectaría.

-¡Sal a luchar! ¡Infernape! - Arrojó la pokeball al aire, y de esta salio el tipo fuego/lucha haciendo un golpe de suelo.

Su presencia hizo poner en guardia al instante a los rivales, notaron de inmediato que era "fuerte".

-¡Lanzallamas! - Un inmenso pilar de fuego se dirigió a Greninja.

-¡Shuriken de agua! - Reaccionó Ash.

El Shuriken atravesó el fuego por la mitad.

-¡Combate Cercano! - Infernape se había camuflado con las llamas para terminar frente a Greninja.

Una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre el tipo agua quien no tuvo tiempo ni de prepararse.

-¡Super Golpe! - remató con un potentísimo puño al estómago de la rana ninja.

El reflejo hizo que el tórax de Ash se hundiera, haciendo que escupiese saliva.

Greninja fue despedido y paró al impactar contra un gran muro de roca.

Tanto el tipo agua como Ash parecieran hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse.

-¡Bombardeo! - Envolviendo su cuerpo en llamas, Infernape salió disparado contra Greninja.

-¡Shuriken de ...Agh!! - A mitad del movimiento, el dolor hizo que se detuvieran.

Durante un parpadeo perdieron la transformación.

Finalmente Infernape conectó el golpe, provocando una explosión en el lugar.

Luego el simio fuego tomó distancia del lugar.

Ash había caído, y al dispersarse el polvo, Greninja estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo.

El juez estaba por declarar el resultado, pero justo a tiempo Greninja comenzó a levantarse con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas.

-Reconozco que tu fuerza de voluntad es admirable - Habló Lion viendo la deplorable condición de sus rivales.

La lluvia comenzó a dispersarse en ese momento, mientras los rayos del sol poco a poco iluminaban todo el terreno.

Ash y Greninja a penas podían mantenerse de pie, sin su transformación y energía, la situación era irreversible.

-Ahórrate el esfuerzo por algo que nunca conseguirás - El chico de bufanda miraba directamente a Ash.

-Ya lograste dar un buen combate - cerró los ojos en reconocimiento - ¡Pero no me derrotarás! - Se señaló a sí mismo con el puño en el pecho.

-¡Ya que me mostraste tu poder! ¡Ahora te mostraré el mío!

Entrenador y pokémon levantaron en alto sus puños, dieron un par de golpes al frente en sincronía.

Cruzaron los brazos a la altura de sus corazones y entonces:

-¡AAAHHH! - Al abrirlos hacia abajo con los puños cerrados, sus imágenes parecieron juntarse.

Un torbellino de fuego y luz envolvió a Infernape.

Entrenador y pokémon extendieron sus manos adelante.

Las llamas rápidamente empezaron a concentrarse en la palma derecha del tipo fuego.

Cerrando su puño, apareció un largo báculo de fuego con la tonalidad del sol de mediodía.

La luz que lo envolvía desapareció, dejando apreciable la nueva apariencia de Infernape

Los ojos de ambos ahora eran naranjas como un profundo atardecer.

Los talismanes de oro en las costillas del pokémon, ahora eran líneas que atravesaban rodeando su torso y subían paralelas al cuello.

A este último ahora lo rodeaba una larga "bufanda de fuego" terminando en dos coletas (muy similar al collar de fuego de un Emboar), su larga melena de fuego fue notablemente reducida a una cuarta parte de su tamaño.

Su postura era totalmente erguida, mientras sostenía por debajo el báculo de fuego.

Lion fue rodeado de una intensa aura roja al igual que su pokémon.

La imagen era idéntica en quienes habían dominado la Syncro-Evolución.

Terminada la transformación, Infernape colocó el báculo a su espalda.

Todos los presentes quedaron impresionados por la desconocida nueva forma de Infernape.

Ash y Greninja vieron sorprendidos que alguien más tenía tal habilidad.

Ash se quedó con la boca abierta, eran muchas las preguntas que en su cabeza se formulaban.

-*...No hay tiempo para eso..* - Pensó dejando a un lado la distracción.

\--¡Greninja usa Shuriken de Agua! - Ash se lanzó al ataque sin importar que.

Sin decir una palabra, sincronizado en movimientos y vista con su entrenador, Infernape dió un par de Supergolpes a los Shurikens desintegrándolos en el acto.

-*Combate Cercano* - Pensó Lion viendo como Greninja se acercó con la intención de golpear con un kunai.

Infernape solo esquivó el golpe poniéndose de costado, sujeto el brazo derecho de Greninja con su misma mano.

Luego conectó un fuerte codazo con su brazo izquierdo directo al rostro del tipo agua.

Sin esperar conectó un upercut al mentón, elevándolo un poco en el aire para rematarlo con una patada con giro penetrante.

Greninja fue devuelto a su lado del campo cayendo de espaldas, a penas consciente para intentar levantarse.

-Es inútil Ash, perderás aquí - Decía Lion.

No quiero lastimar más a Greninja o a tí, así que porfavor di que te rindes para terminar el combate. - La mirada de Lion se podría decir, atravesaba el alma del paletino.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Ash.

-Entonces lo terminaré yo - Decía cerrando los ojos en alivio para él.

-¡Bombardeo! - Las llamas azules envolvieron a Infernape lanzándose a Greninja.

El paletino y el agua/siniestro estaban inmóviles con la cabeza baja.

-Rendirme...- Habló Ash - ...Rendirme es renunciar a mi promesa...la promesa que me hize a mi mismo de convertirme en Maestro Pokémon - levantó la mirada.

-¡Una promesa que hize con mis amigos! ¡Con mis pokémon! ¡Con Greninja!

¡Prefiero perder mil veces a tener que romper mi palabra!

Los ojos de ambos brillaron en un rojo intenso.

¡¡Asi que no pienso rendirme JAMÁS!!

El vórtice de agua rodeo a Greninja nuevamente, en un estado incompleto de transformación, y con pura fuerza de voluntad.

Greninja corrió con kunai en la mano contra el puño ígneo de Infernape.

Al chocar los ataques se neutralizaron, aunque Infernape salió mejor parado de la explosión.

Lion y su pokémon quedaron espectantes viendo lo que sucedía con su rival.

 ***Pokémon:Opening XYZ (Instrumental)***

-¡Más fuerte y más veloz! ¡Vamos Greninja!

Con un grito, sincronizando su imagen, el vórtice se concentro en la espalda de Greninja, formando una vez más el Shuriken gigante y con ello la forma completa de sincronía.

-Tu vitalidad es increíble... - dijo con una sonrisa desafiante Lion.

¡Lo reconozco Ash! - La emoción de la lucha comenzó a invadirlo.

¡De todos los rivales que conocí aquí! ¡Tú eres el más increíble! ¡Yo! ¡Diamond Lionheart, actual Campeón de Unova te declaro el más fuerte de Kalos!

A su vista, el poder de Ash y su pokémon ardía como inextinguibles llamas azules.

-¡Lanzallamas! - Prosiguió con el combate.

Sincronizado a su entrenador, Infernape tomó de su espalda su báculo de fuego y dando un gran salto hizo un movimiento de un costado al otro.

En ese movimiento, del báculo salió una inmensa ola de fuego que barría todo el terreno.

-¡Protégete con un Shuriken de Agua! - Reaccionó de la misma forma Ash.

Greninja sostuvo frente suyo el shuriken a manera de escudo, evitando así el impacto directo de las llamas que lo rodeaban.

En la misma pose, en los brazos de Ash aparecieron quemaduras causándole dolor, especialmente en las manos.

-¡Super golpe! - Infernape se puso a muy corta distancia de Greninja.

Este último, creó un segundo shuriken con su mano izquierda, y utilizó ambos shurikens para bloquear los potentes golpes del fuego/lucha.

Finalmente halló el momento, e impactó el primer shuriken en Infernape haciendo que abriese su guardia, el segundo fue impactado en el torso del simio fuego quien salió expulsado en dirección contraria.

Lion sintió los golpes y un corte que atravesó su ropa llegando a rasgar piel era evidencia de ello.

Infernape aterrizó sin problemas de pie derrapando un poco en el suelo.

Un aura blanca envolvieron tanto a Ash como Greninja.

-¡¡..!! - Lion se alarmó un poco por este hecho.

-¡Super Golpe! - El puño del tipo fuego se rodeó de una ardiente energía blanca.

-¡Corte! - Reaccionó Ash.

El choque de ambos ataques provocó una poderosa onda de choque.

Sin embargo el kunai de Greninja se rompió ante el poder de Infernape, haciendo que el primero reciba un buen golpe en la cara, haciendolo volver varios metros.

Ash como reflejo también sintió dicho golpe.

-¡Combate Cercano! - Con el mismo movimiento que su entrenador, Infernape empuñó nuevamente el báculo en su espalda.

A gran velocidad se dirigió donde yacía el tipo agua.

Greninja y Ash se recuperaban del golpe recibido, al ver venir a su oponente, juntaron ambos puños frente suyo, como si algo sostuviesen.

-*¡Aún más fuerte! ¡Aún más rápido!* Era el pensamiento de Ash y Greninja.

El aura que rodeaba a este último comenzó a concentrarse en sus manos, tomando rápidamente una forma.

Un segundo después se materializó una larga espada de agua y se lanzó contra Infernape, bloqueando su primer movimiento.

-*¡¿Lograron la Auténtica Sincronización ?!* - Pensó Lion sorprendido al ver por medio de Infernape el acontecimiento, sin desenfocarse del combate.

A continuación tanto entrenadores y pokémon se entablaron en una reñida lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin existir una ventaja real del uno u otro, esquivaban, bloqueaban y contraatacaban al rival.

La espada de Greninja casi acierta en el rostro de Infernape, reflejando un corte en la mejilla de Lion, igualmente el tipo fuego casi acierta con su báculo ardiente al tipo agua, reflejando igualmente quemaduras alrededor del ojo derecho de Ash.

Finalmente cada uno acertó un corte y un golpen el torso, haciendo que se separasen tomando distancia.

Ash se encontraba con múltiples quemaduras en su cuerpo, su chaqueta tenía incinerado el centro, haciendo que quedase abierta.

Lion tenía varios cortes ensangrentados en todo su cuerpo, un gran corte diagonal en su pecho era el más notable, ya no traía su bufanda ya que esta yacía destrozada en el suelo.

Los cuatro se encontraban jadeantes y heridos, sin la intención de caer.

-¡Lanzallamas! - Infernape movió de un lado a otro su báculo, saliendo otra ola de fuego, aunque más pequeña que la anterior tenía un gran tamaño.

-¡Shuriken de Agua! - Arrojó el shuriken justo en el centro del fuego.

Infernape tuvo que dar un salto para esquivar el Shuriken que atravesó su ataque.

Se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que sobre él, Greninja tenía su golpe de As Aéreo listo.

-*¿¡Atravesó el fuego!?* - Se dijo Lion.

Greninja lanzó una ráfaga de golpes sobre el mono fuego, rematando con una patada que lo mandó hasta el suelo.

Lion solo sonreía mientras se tambaleaba y limpiaba la sangre de su nariz y boca.

Greninja quizo seguir en movimiento con espada en mano, pero un dolor por todo su cuerpo se lo impidió.

-¡Bombardeo! - Envuelto en llamas azules, Infernape salió disparado como un cohete.

Conectó un golpe limpio en el rostro de Greninja, mandándolo con una explosión al otro lado del campo.

 ***Guitar solo***

Ash se tambaleó, retrocedió y casi cae de espalda, pero consiguió estabilizarse y volver a donde estaba.

Su chaqueta y gorra estaban en el suelo totalmente incineradas, aún despidiendo humo.

Con la mitad del rostro quemado, se limpiaba algo de la sangre en su boca con su herido brazo, mientras hacia el esfuerzo de enfocarse en el oponente

Durante un instante, la vista del azabache se nubló y cayó de rodillas junto con su pokémon, la transformación casi es desecha.

-¡¡..!! - Llamó la atención de Lion.

-¡Aún no! - Gritó Ash mientras se volvía a parar.

¡No hemos dado todo aún! - Terminó de levantarse al igual que su pokémon.

¡Más y más fuerte! ¡Con todo nuestro poder! ¡Shuriken de Agua!

El aura blanca se volvió a hacer presente en entrenador y pokémon, con más intensidad que antes.

Levantando su brazo igual que su entrenador, Greninja puso el shuriken sobre él girando, este comenzó a ganar potencia y tamaño mientras parecía absorber energía de algún lado.

Lion se volvió a sorprender y solo dijo estas palabras viendo tal evento:

-Ash Ketchum, definitivamente eres un entrenador extraordinario, desde que te vi en Sinnoh supe que eras especial.

Apretando sus puños, un aura roja lo envolvió a él junto a Infernape.

-Eres de los pocos que comprenden que; aquellos que se vuelven uno con sus pokémon, y sus pokémon se vuelven uno con ellos, son los más fuertes.

El aura de pokémon y entrenador se intensificaron.

Mientras en el fondo, Ash y Greninja gritaban mientras reunían la energía en el shuriken.

\- Gracias por mostrarme tu voluntad...¡Terminemos este combate como se debe! ¡Bombardeo!

Infernape, de pie, envolvió su cuerpo en llamas, reflejando los movimientos de su entrenador empuñó el báculo de fuego y con ese brazo lo alzó encima suyo, de una forma similar a Greninja.

El báculo en el aire comenzó a girar, y absorbiendo las llamas provenientes de Infernape, ganaba más y más poder y tamaño.

Con este movimiento se decidiría el combate, y ambos lo sabían.

El shuriken de agua super gigante adquirió una tonalidad blancuzca y brillante en el centro y bordes, el poder que emanaba parecía divino.

El aparente "disco" de Infernape era en una descripción simple: "como las llamas traidas del infierno."

Los ataques crecieron hasta que no pudieron recibir más poder de sus usuarios.

El árbitro del encuentro entró a una plataforma distinta con cabina, como precaución de lo que podría acontecer.

-¡Prepárate...!

Ash rompió el silencio.

 ** _¡Saa! ¡Agete Ikuze!_**

-¡...Diamond Campeón de Unova! ¡Este es todo el poder que tenemos Greninja y yo!

 ** _¡Hyakuman boruto!_**

Entrenadores y pokémon cruzaron miradas una última vez.

 ** _¡Sou! ¡Tachimukatte!_**

-¡Shuriken de Agua!

-¡Bombardeo!

Gritaron los entrenadores mientras los pokémon lanzaban sus ataques más poderosos.

 ** _¡Tomoni ikouze!_**

El poder en estos era tal que el terreno y rocas por donde sobrevolaban quedaba destrozado.

 ** _¡Mita koto no nai!_**

Se pudo apreciar los ataques claramente un segundo antes de chocar.

 ** _¡Yume no mukou made!_**

Primero una luz cegadora y luego:

¡¡¡¡¡¡BUUUMMMMMMM!!!!!!

El terreno se sacudió y se apreció que solo el epicentro de la explosión cubrió todo el campo de batalla.

La onda de choque y humo llegaron hasta afueras del enorme estadio, los espectadores tuvieron que soportar en sus asientos como pudieron.

Los monitores dejaron de funcionar y el polvo se asentaba en los niveles bajos del estadio.

Los espectadores del público más que asustados, trataban de mirar el resultado del choque de poderes.

Entre ellos se encontraba una chica pelimiel con sus manos juntas, quien desde el inicio, no dejó de tener el corazón en la garganta por su amigo.

Finalmente el irreconocible campo de batalla se hacía visible.

Sin importar el resultado, aunque algunos más satisfechos que otros, la gente en las tribunas explotó en ovaciones y gritos por tan fiero combate.

El comentarista finalmente anunció:

 _¡Se acabó! ¡Después de una intensa batalla tenemos un vencedor!_

La muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que veía, pero luego una sonrisa pintó su rostro, sabiendo que él lo había hecho lo mejor posible.

 _¡El ganador de la final y nuevo campeón de la Liga Kalos es...!_

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco por haber leído el fanfic de un novato en la escritura :)_**

 ** _Por favor deja tu review acerca de que te pareció, así podre mejorar en un futuro._**

 ** _Es la continuación directa de mi anterior historia "Enfrentamiento en la Liga Kalos" donde narra el combate entre Alain y Lion._** ** _(Sin embargo no son dependientes una de la otra)_**

 ** _No habrá otra historia enlazada._**

 ** _Sin mucho más que decir me despido._**

 ** _¡Gracias por tu lectura!_**


End file.
